


i’ll give you something original

by luxnoctre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Seductive Lollipop Eating, candy shop, sakusa is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/luxnoctre
Summary: Sakusa finds a strange candy shop with an even stranger worker
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	i’ll give you something original

**Author's Note:**

> Long Overdo drabble for Lee inspired by Baekhyun’s “Candy”   
> Also yeah this is a drabble sort? Who knows if I’m gonna continue this, we’ll see~
> 
> Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy~

The shop wasn’t there yesterday. 

One of the things Sakusa prided himself on, in addition to his knowledge of cleaning and need for completion, was his skills of observation. He walked through his street almost every day on the way to the cafe with too buttery pastries but strong coffee. He could name the flowers on the side of the road, or where the troublesome potholes on the road were. His eyes didn’t miss a single thing. 

But there it was, a nearly comically gitzy candy shop, nestled between the dim sum restaurant and laundromat as if it had always belonged there. It had a soft pastel blue and pink exterior, cotton candy fluff in the paint. A large sign spelled out in simple font “Wonderland Candy Shop” with a rabbit dangled over the door. 

Wonderland Candy Shop? Sakusa thought to himself as he paused in front of the shop. The windows were covered with silicon cutouts of lollipops and chocolate with bushes of flowers blooming underneath. A tiny chalkboard menu on the sidewalk indicated that the shop was open, complete with a colored picture of a candy apple. It was the type of store that Sakusa would see on those Tumblr layouts.

Through the ads and decorations, Sakusa peered inside the shop, trying to see if anyone was inside. He unconsciously checked his watch, shifting from one foot to another. He could swear that this building had never existed. But buildings just don’t appear overnight. But at the same time, Sakusa swore he never saw the store before. 

He had time, maybe a quarter of an hour or so, before his meeting. He could spare a look. Just walk in and ask the workers about the shop. 

Sakusa opened the door to the sound of a pleasant bell tinkle and was hit by the sheer sensory overload. He noticed the decoration first; he was thrown by the sheer nostalgic feel of the place. A fusion between a retro diner and candy store with checkerboard tile floor and a neon jukebox in the corner. Rows and rows of candy displays lined the walls, all the way to the ceiling. There was a long glass bar table, in which more sweets were displayed, and doors leading further inside what appeared to be a kitchen. A few tables and chairs were littered around, adding to the overall cramped feeling of the place. 

Then it was the smell, overwhelming and practically so strong that Sakusa could taste the sweets on his tongue. Juicy fruits, mouth watering sour chews, creamy chocolate, anything and every sweet Sakusa had known. 

It gave Sakusa such an odd feeling, as if he was always meant to step into this store.

He was shaken abruptly out of his thoughts by someone emerging from the back doors, opening them carelessly with a slam.

“Alright, I got it covered,” The man called back through the doors. He had sandy blond hair gelled back, a single piercing on his right ear and the type of face that made Sakusa want to hate him instantly. “Oh!” He exclaimed, finally noticing Sakusa standing in the doorway. “A customer!”

“Hello,” Sakusa said with some hesitance. He dimly registered the worker’s uniform: a powdered covered pink apron with a cupcake sewed on the pocket over simple jeans and a T-shirt. Messy. Casual. The exact type of person Sakusa would imagine working at a candy shop. 

“Wait, the pitch, crap,” The man muttered to himself before straightening up and flashing a customer worthy smile. “Welcome to Wonderland! I’m your White Rabbit, Atsumu. Please let me know if you require any help or tastings,” he finished with a wink. Sakusa wasn’t sure if it was meant to be flirty, but the pleased smirk Atsumu had on made Sakusa’s eye involuntarily twitch.

“I’m just looking,” Sakusa excused himself. Instantly, Atsumu’s smile dropped and was replaced with a childish pout.

“Really? We’re having a special sale right now: buy 20000¥ worth of anything and receive an exclusive gift.”

“Exclusive gift?”

But Atsumu merely winked as a response and pressed on with, “What’s your favorite type of candy? You look like a sour gummy type of person, or maybe fruit creme truffles, hm?” 

Sakusa blinked. That was unexpected. “Sorry, how did you-“

Atsumu cut him off with a wave of his hand. “Years in the candy business, you get good at this kind of stuff.” 

Years? Sakusa internally repeated, but the shop- “Has this shop always been here?”

If Sakusa thought Atsumu was irritating from his face alone, he was perplexed by the bemused laugh Atsumu gave. “What do you mean? Of course this shop has always been here. Buildings don’t just appear!”

“Yes but-“ Sakusa attempted to press on, but then he was rendered speechless. As if someone had plucked his voice. He massaged at his throat carefully. That was odd.

“Anyways,” Atsumu elongated the last letter of the word, eyes flickering with something akin to amusement, “You have answered my question yet. What’s your candy type?”

“...sour candy,” Sakusa finally answered after a short cough. He frowned at the way his throat suddenly loosened up, but Atsumu was already talking.

“Called it. As for me, I love lollipops,” Atsumu told him with a flourish. He reached underneath the counter and a second later, brandished a bright pink lollipop in his hand. Even from across the store, Sakusa could see a white rabbit logo on the obnoxious wrapper. He watched Atsumu unwrapped the candy with a neat twirl before plopping it into his mouth with a satisfying pop.

“Lollipops were never my type of treat,” Sakusa heard himself saying. 

“Makes sense, seems rather inconvenient for you with that mask on.” 

He wasn’t sure how he responded. He was too busy watching Atsumu suck on the candy, cheeks hollowing rhythmically. He pulled the white stick slightly out of his mouth, enough that the head of the lollipop was pressing against his lips. His pink, glossy lips. A slip of a tongue darted out, licking at the bright candy before disappearing as fast as it came. 

If Sakusa was paying attention, he would’ve seen Atsumu carefully wave his other hand, and a small shower of sparks erupting from his fingertips.

“Erm.” Sakusa recoiled in mild surprise; he just stuttered. He, Sakusa Kiyoomi, stuttered, and it was all because of a damn candy shop worker who didn’t know how to eat a lollipop appropriately.

“What’s wrong?” Atsumu asked, an air of innocence and curiosity surrounding him. 

“Nothing.” Nothing at all. 

Atsumu let out an unbelieving hum, but he gestured at the glass counter in front of him. “Our most popular treats are displayed here. See if anything fits your fancy.” 

“Like I said, I’m just-“ He paused. Wait. What was he doing here again? Asking? Looking? Shopping?

A mix of bright greens and yellows caught his attention to the side, and Sakusa walked over to gaze intently at the box of gummies. Lemon and lime sour gummies, the exact flavor that Sakusa liked. He picked up the box, holding it carefully before presenting it to Atsumu, who took it with a smile.

“Just the box?” 

He nodded, taking out a few bills to pay. Atsumu wrapped the box up in a blue bag with a smiling white rabbit logo. “I’ll give you this too, as a present.” He twirled another lollipop on his fingers before holding it out.

Sakusa took it, skin prickling from the soft touch of Atsumu’s fingers.

“Thank you.” 

“Will I be seeing back here again?”

Atsumu had another lollipop. Dangling innocently from the tips of his fingers. It swayed back and forth rhythmically, like a ticking clock. Sakusa’s eyes tracked the pink head. His mouth was suddenly dry, like he needed a drink of water—or maybe a gumdrop.

“Sure.”

The lollipop stopped moving, and Atsumu lit up with a bright smile. “Great! Then I’ll see you around.” 

When Sakusa stepped out of the shop, hand holding tight on the bag, he felt as if he woke up from a long nap. His mind was hazy, the only thing he could think about was pink lollipops and charming smiles.

He turned around to stare up at the innocently smiling rabbit on the store sign before walking away.

Sakusa didn’t see the rabbit’s eyes following his figure.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished playing EBG (and won) so ofc the first thing I do is publish a wip
> 
> Anyways, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/oikuroos)


End file.
